Yuya's Love Chain
by yami1
Summary: An old enemy has been resurrected but he seemed to take interest in a certain blond haired bounty. What chaos will ensue?
1. Default Chapter

**Yuya's Love Chain**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters in Samurai Deeper Kyo.

**Author's Note**: Hello readers, I hope that you'll enjoy reading this story. "Baby Blues" and "Bundle of Joy", I'm going to put that story on hold. I'll try working on them when I have time since I'm experiencing writer's block. Anyway, I'm just going to start a new with this story. I'm not really sure where this story is going to go so please bare with me.

**Summary**: An old enemy has been resurrected but he seemed to take interest in a certain blond haired bounty. What chaos will ensue?

**Chapter 1**

It was another day of traveling with the group consists of Yuya, Kyo, Yukimura, Sasuke, Akira, Hotaru, Shinrei, Shindara, Koutaro and Benitora. As usual, Benitora was slapped by Yuya for being a pervert and Sasuke's taunting does not make the situation any better and he was sent off by Kyo to buy more sake. A 3 day walks to the nearest village from where they are.

Yuya was getting irritated by the minute. Not only had Kyo disrespected her in front of the group but he also ignored her pleas to make a camp for the night and the boy's chitter chatter behind her, does not help make her situation any better. So, in other words, her pleas fell silent upon deaf ears. She was too caught up with her thoughts that she did not notice Kyo had stopped and bumped into him. Rubbing her sore nose, she was about to shout at him but when she noticed his rigid posture and the silence that fell upon the group, she knew something was wrong. Out of nowhere, thousands of arrows came raining down on them from the sky. She was too shock to realize the danger and was rooted to the spot. Suddenly, she was covered by a black cloak and was lifted into the air and landed a few feet away from the battle field.

"Yuya san, are you alright?"

She looked up fearfully at Shindara and nodded her head. She scanned her surroundings and spotted the others. She sighed in relief when she saw that the guys are unharmed. When she squinted her eyes to get a better look at the intruder, her eyes widened in fear. Someone familiar was standing right across from them, someone that looked like….

"Basara," Kyo growled but the name was loud enough to be heard by the others.

Yuya felt shivers ran down her spines and she also felt that something bad was about to happen sooner or later.

"So nice of you to remember Demon Eyes Kyo and I see that you got your body back. And what's this? New additional comrades to add to your little group," Basara mocked.

"Enough with the chit-chat. Give me the girl and I'll leave in peace or else….," he let the sentence hanged but he knew that Kyo and the others could recognize the threat.

Immediately, she felt Shindara's body went tense and his grip tightened around her. She hissed in pain but other than that she kept quite. Shindara knew something was about to happen when he heard Basara's threat so; he quickly covered Yuya with his cloak when Basara was distracted and tightened his grip on her. She hissed in response but he was relieved that she was smart enough to keep her mouth shut and recognize the danger.

"Hmmm… I know she's here somewhere. I can smell her fear," Basara said while notching his bow.

Shinrei and Akira immediately went for attack. Shinrei used his water dragon attacks while Akira used his ice attacks. Just as those attacks were to hit its target, a black shield was formed around Basara and it totally devoured both their attacks. Everyone stood shell shocked, and then unexpectedly, both attacks were deflected back to its owners. Shinrei was hit by his own attacks as well as Akira but he managed to dodge it. Hotaru went to aid for his brothers but was stopped by Koutaro.

"Don't make any sudden move to attack him. He's stronger now than he was before, so if you value your life, you would be smart enough to stay put," Koutaro whispered while eyeing Basara.

Hotaru looked at his brothers then back at Koutaro and nodded his head. Sasuke decided to tend to Akira's and Shinrei's injuries with Yukimura's help. After helping Sasuke tend to their injured comrades, Yukimura, being the sly one in the group decided to make a conversation.

"A beautiful day, isn't it?"

Kyo gave him a are-you-crazy-look, Sasuke swore but not loud enough to be heard and the others looked at him like he has a grown another head (except for Yuya).

"Indeed, but if you choose not to give the girl, I'll make sure to make your day a living hell," Basara said and averted his attention to Shindara.

"Nice to see you again Shindara. Tell me, have you seen Miss Yuya?"

Everyone seemed to hold their breath, even Shindara.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Shindara replied coolly and unconsciously tightened his grip a little more on Yuya.

Yuya on the other hand was too busy panicking to even notice. She felt like a plump mouse being cornered by a snake ready to strike its snack. Her heart pounded so hard on her chest that it was painful to breath.

_Why was he here?_

_What does he want with me?_

_Why was he alive?_

_Isn't he dead?_

So many questions left unanswered. So many questions running through her head making her dizzy and with Shindara's death grip on her body do not help her situation. It was suddenly hard to breath and she fought the urge to go unconscious but she just can't help it.

"Shindara… Shindara," those were her last words before she went unconscious.

To Be Continued….

yami1: Phew! That's over. I think this is the longest chapter that I've ever written. Anyway, before you leave, don't forget to give me lots of feed backs. I need to know how I did on this story.

**Next Chapter**: Hishigi, Fubuki and Tokito made their appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuya's Love Chain**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters in Samurai Deeper Kyo.

**Author's Note**: Hello readers, I hope that you'll enjoy reading this story. "Baby Blues" and "Bundle of Joy", I'm going to put that story on hold. I'll try working on them when I have time since I'm experiencing writer's block. Anyway, I'm just going to start a new with this story. I'm not really sure where this story is going to go so please bare with me.

**Summary**: An old enemy has been resurrected but he seemed to take interest in a certain blond haired bounty. What chaos will ensue?

**Chapter 2**

_Yuya…_

_Yuya…_

Green eyes blinked open lazily as the sun light shone over her. Yuya sat up slowly and her eyes widened.

'_Where's everyone?'_

Green eyes blinked confusedly at the unfamiliar landscape. Her confusion turned to fear as she realized what she was seeing. Bodies lied everywhere, blood stained the grounds and the smell of death and decay was enough to make a person…. Yuya quickly turned around from the horrid view and threw up. When she turned around, the bodies, the blood even the smell of death and decay disappeared. Her fear turned to confusion once again at the clean site of the field that once held the bodies of dead soldiers. After recovering from her shock, she immediately felt an immense pain inside her chest and she was practically clutching her right breast and was gasping for air. That doubled her pain even more and that's when she lost consciousness.

Shindara was having a hard time holding his ground. He knew that sooner or later Basara would find the girl. But he's not going to give her up as long as he's still living and breathing. It was then that he felt Yuya moved and he had a feeling that once she woke up…. He shuddered in fear, not because of his safety but the safety of this petite woman that he was responsible for any of her injuries. If her hide out were to be discovered, he might as well die protecting her then let her be used as tool for destruction.

"Come now Shindara. Why don't you just tell us where she is and we'll live you in peace," a new voice said and its voice seemed to echo everywhere.

"We need her as a sacrifice for 'His Majesty' and we will stop at nothing to get her," a second voice added.

"We will rid of all these pathetic mortals and in return we, the Mibu Clan, will rule this world that will be filled with Kenyous and immortals," a third voice joined in.

A heavy silence settled over the group until Basara decided to break the silence.

"Who invited you three? I was doing my job just fine and I don't need your damn help," Basara almost yelled out of frustration.

'_I thought 'His Majesty' trusted me but not trusting enough,'_ he thought angrily.

"Th-Those three…," Sasuke shuttered in fright.

"I know Sasuke…. I know," Yukimura said his face emotionless.

"Hmm…. Glad someone seemed to recognize us. Oh, goodie," said Tokito in a sarcastic way.

"Uuggghhh! Why did he send you three! Am I not good enough?" Basara said voice dripping with venom.

"His Majesty' was growing impatient with the delays. He wants the girl now, that's why he sends us to retrieve her," Fubuki said in a cold voice.

While the three argued, Shindara used the distraction to escape with Yuya to a safe place. But his intention doesn't go unnoticed. Seeing that everyone was distracted, Hishigi slipped away from the scene and followed Shindara. Kyo and the rest put themselves in a fighting stance and waited for a perfect moment to strike.

"Now!"

As soon as the word escape Kyo's mouth did they strike and at the same time the arguing stop and the three dodged the attacks.

"How rude of you, interrupting our conversation, haven't anyone taught you manners? Hmm… I guess I just have to now," with that said, Tokito quickly attack Kyo.

With his flexibility, Kyo was able to dodge the attack but when he tried to attack back, Tokito disappeared from his view only to reappear again behind him. This time, he was too late to dodge the attack and was slashed across the chest. Kyo staggered, holding his chest, stabbed his sword on the ground, and kneeled.

"Come now, the great Demon Eyes Kyo begging for his life? How pathetic," Tokito said tauntingly.

"Come on, Kyo!"

"Get up, Kyo!"

"Don't let that punk beat you, Kyo!"

"Yukimura, shouldn't we help him?" Sasuke asked voice rising in concern.

"No, this is his battle. And besides, those two guys aren't attacking so until then we just sit here and wait and enjoy the battle. Sake?"

"Arrgghhh! I cannot believe you! At a time like this and all you can think is sake!" Sasuke was getting annoyed by the minute. Sometimes Yukimura was so hard to read, he just don't get him.

'_Ugghh! Why do I get stuck with an old man who thinks of sake and women? Somebody must've hate me up there'_

"Relax Sasuke. Look, everyone is just relaxing, you should too," Yukimura said trying to persuade the boy.

Sasuke ignored the statement and focused back on the battle.

"Come on Kyo, I don't have all day. Why can't you give me the girl instead of going through these troubles, hmm?" Tokito said walking slowly to the now standing Kyo.

"Don't you ever shut up? I'm tired of hearing to every word you said and now I'm going to kill you," Kyo said, eyes blazing with raw power.

To Be Continued….

**Author's Note**: Thank you everyone who reviewed this story. Sorry it took long to update I've recently finished my summer school. Anyway, I'll try updating chapter three soon. Thx again for reviewing.


End file.
